Falls from ladders cause may injuries every year. While some of these injuries are minor, many are very severe and cause paralysis or death. A contributing cause to many of these falls is a loss of balance caused by lateral movement of the ladder. Especially for long ladders, the normal ladder width is not sufficient to prevent lateral movement when a user is at the ladder's upper end. There are many reasons that ladders are not constructed wider, including (among other things) manufacturing costs and shipping and storage considerations. As many ladders are already in the hands of those needing a ladder and countless other ladders have already been constructed and shipped for sale, a stabilization device that works with pre-existing ladders could be easily integrated into public use and could help prevent many injuries.